


Bitter Ice

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, angry Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Wally drags Barry to a new coffee shop.





	Bitter Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of my DCTV bingo prompts and written for "Coffee Shop Au". 1 to go.

“Dude you have to try this new coffee shop. It’s insane. The guy who owns it hates people. He is always trying to drive away customers. However, his employee is always super nice. They also have the best coffee known to man there.” Barry looked at Wally skeptically.

“That doesn’t sound like it would be fun at all.”

“No, it’s great. I swear it is.”

“You have a crush on the employee don’t you?” Wally sighed and looked at the ground.

“Is it really so obvious?”

“Why else would you go to a place where the owner hates customers?” Wally gave his best pleading eyes.

“Please brother? Please go to the coffee shop with me so that my ogling is less obvious.” Barry sighed.

“Alright, but the coffee better be amazing. I suppose anywhere that hates customers is probably pretty quiet too. Jitters is always so crowded.”

“Yes! You won’t regret it, Barry. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.”

“Not really inspiring confidence there Wally.” Wally just shrugged and led the way to Bitter Ice. Upon first sight, it was an awesome coffee shop. Done up in dark colors and with retro punk décor it was definitely the place that Barry could see himself spending hours.

They saw that there was a dark-skinned young man behind the counter. He lit up when he saw Wally come in and then looked really disappointed when Barry followed after him.

“Hey, Jax. This is my brother Barry.” The disappointed look vanished and Jax once again was beaming at Wally. Turns out it was just as reciprocated. It made Barry at least feel better about being here.

“Hey, Barry. Welcome to Bitter Ice. The place with the best coffee, tea, and scones. Whether you like it hot or iced you won’t be bitter about the coffee when you leave.” It was the most ridiculous thing that Barry had ever heard. He gave a chuckle and was relieved when Jax grinned right along with him.

“Are those customers? Tell them to get lost!” These words were heard from somewhere in the back. Jax rubbed the back of his neck.

“No boss. We need the customers, remember? Besides, it’s just Wally and his brother. Want to come and make them some coffee?” There was some angry grumbling and then a man, somewhere over thirty but under fifty, came from the back.

He had the most piercing blue eyes that Barry had ever seen. It also stirred up an odd sort of curiousness in him. He couldn’t help but blurt out the question that had to be on everyone’s mind.

“If you don’t want customers, why do you own a coffee shop?” The man raised an eyebrow and Barry realized that that was kind of rude but it was a fair point.

“It’s a front for the mob.” This was said so completely deadpan that Barry couldn’t help but believe it. it also kind of made sense. If you were a front for the mob you wouldn’t want customers either. Jax however, gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

“He owns a coffee shop because he can’t stand not doing anything, despite being wealthy enough to retire comfortable. However, he doesn’t really want to have to deal with customers. It is unfortunate that some of the people who have tried have found that the coffee is so good that they can brave the boss. It means he actually has to deal with them occasionally.”

The man gave a world-weary sigh and Barry realized that that was part of his ploy to drive people away. Not many people wanted to go anywhere near anything that had mob written on it.

“Well, what can I get you?” This was said almost pained.

“I’ll have my usual mocha with the lighter roast.” Wally was a simple guy with simple tastes. Barry inspected the menu for a moment and then made his decision.

“I want the cortado with the light roast as well. And can I get that iced?” The man nodded and set about making the drinks.

“I’m Len by the way.” Barry raised an eyebrow and couldn’t resist the teasing.

“Introducing yourself, how will you ever drive customers off with that kind of behavior?”

“I figure that anyone who can make it through my first impression and still order coffee from me deserves to at least know my name. Besides, Wally would probably just tell you anyway. He always seems to have no problem telling my personal story whenever the mood hits him.” Here Len glared at Barry’s brother.

Wally just grinned unrepentantly back at him and went back to gazing soulfully after Jax. Len gave an eyeroll and Barry found himself completely entranced by the way the man moved. His motions were well worn. He had obviously done this numerous times. There were smooth and well-practiced. Despite the fact that he didn’t want customers he was very good at what he was doing.

Once the coffee had been made Len went back into the backroom to do God knows what and left the three of them alone. Jax it seemed wanted to make conversation at the very least. Which sort of made up for his boss’ attitude.

“So you guys have any other siblings?” This direction was technically directed at the both of them but Barry could tell that it was more directed at Wally then him. And it was Wally that answered.

“Yeah, a sister, Iris. I might bring her in here too.”

“Wow, you must really hate your siblings.” Jax joked. Barry could tell that he wasn’t really wanted. He knew that Wally only really brought him along for plausible deniability.

“Hey guys, I got to go I will see you later.” They gave an affirmative and he left the coffee shop deep in thought. He was happy that Wally had found someone really. However, it had opened up an entire feeling of curiosity. After all, he desperately wanted to get to know the mysterious Len.

Barry had the feeling that he was going to be visiting this coffee shop many times in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos or come find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr


End file.
